The Maraudette Late Night Talk Show
by The Maraudettes
Summary: This was thought by Ashlyn because the Maraudettes got extremely bored. And I'd like to think it's funny so yeah. PLEASE DO THE POLL THING! O_O
1. August 14th's Talk Show

Ashlyn: Hello, welcome to our Late Night Talk Show. Persephone and Kakalina aren't with us now but will be soon. So yeah. -sits behind desk.- Jordyn and I are here, so it's all good.  
  
Jordyn: Yes well, Jordyn is also hungry and bored. So GOOD NIGHT FOLKS! -runs to the tv-  
  
Persephone: -enters.-  
  
Ashlyn: Well, now we have Persephone here, with Jordyn gone.  
  
Persephone: Whooooooooooa.  
  
Ashlyn: Welcome to the Late Night Talk Show, Persephone. o.o At four in the afternoon. -.-  
  
Persephone: Ello ello  
  
Kakalina: -enters.-  
  
Ashlyn: Welcome to the Maraudette Talk Show, Kakalina.  
  
Kakalina: HI! -walks in- Its so good to be here -burp- Sorry XD  
  
Persephone: -sits down, legs crossed over eachother- .. -hands a pencil for ashlyn to throw toward the camera-  
  
Ashlyn: Hmm - this just in. Blackouts are being spotted around America. You can catch it now on your CBS channels.  
  
Persephone: -smile- That's wonderful.  
  
Kakalina: That's so cheesy and ironic.  
  
Ashlyn: Yeah, I know. Anyway. This is the first thing of the Maraudette Late Night Talk Show. We're such a rip off of Tom Green and Jay Leno. BUT WHO THE FUCK CARES.  
  
Persephone: WE'RE FUCKING IDIOTS  
  
-Where will Ashlyn sleep tonight-  
  
Ashlyn: Oh, dear God. o.o  
  
-A.) In the Whomping Willow  
  
B.) In James's bed, with him in it [MOLEST]  
  
C.) In Snape's Potion Classroom-  
  
Ashlyn: O.O  
  
Kakalina: O.O  
  
Persephone: B! B! B! B! B! B! B! B!  
  
Ashlyn: Go to our vote polls at http://fanfiction.net/~themaraudettes right now and vote!  
  
Kakalina: We have polls? =)  
  
Ashlyn: WE'LL MAKE THEM -.-  
  
Persephone: GOOD IDEA! O_O  
  
Ashlyn: Yeah, I know. I'm a genius. :D  
  
Persephone: -steals the pencil and throws it at the wrong camera-  
  
Ashlyn: WHAT THE FUCK o.o BAD GIRL -.-  
  
Persephone: Well....Other hosts do that.  
  
Ashlyn: Don't you wanna be orginal?!  
  
Persephone: No!  
  
Ashlyn: assfucker o.o  
  
Kakalina: LMAO  
  
-Kakalina and Jordyn's Hogwarts Adventures-  
  
Kakalina: What? O_O  
  
Ashlyn: :D  
  
-A video comes on the screen...with Kakalina with a chainsaw running around the studio stage and saws off some of the desk-  
  
Kakalina: Hehehe :D  
  
Ashlyn: Well. That was lovely. Moving on. o.o  
  
Kakalina: o_o Yup.  
  
Ashlyn: Uhh, what else...GOD! PLEASE DON'T LET ME SLEEP WITH JAMES! ;.;  
  
Kakalina: LMAO  
  
Ashlyn: HE'S MY BROTHER FOR GOD'S SAKE!  
  
Kakalina: Hehehe.  
  
Ashlyn: Let's have a guest staaaaaaaar come on the show.  
  
Stacy's Mom: -walks in.- ;) ... STIFF UPPER LIP!  
  
Ashlyn: You okay there Stacy's Mom?  
  
Persephone: -still remains seated, a gigantic grin plastered upon her face- That's wonderful!  
  
Ashlyn: Yeah, I know, isn't it?  
  
Persephone: Yes it is! -cringes on the inside-  
  
Ashlyn: Anyway...o.o Stacy's mom, you can get off the show now. -shoves you out.-  
  
Stacy's Mom: o.o -comes out with just a towel on.- ;)  
  
Persephone: That's wonderful.  
  
Stacy's Mom: Oh, yeah.  
  
Ashlyn: DEAR GOD! WE DON'T WANT YOU ON THE SHOW ANYMORE, YOU SLUT!  
  
Kakalina: LMAO  
  
Ashlyn: JORDYN'S BACK! Welcome back!  
  
Persephone: Welcome back to the show, J.  
  
Ashlyn: ...We need another guest star. o.o Let's have Sirius come on. SIRIUSSSSSSSSSSSS!! GET YOUR ASS HERE!  
  
Sirius: -runs in.-  
  
Jordyn: SIRIUS! You can sit next to me, babe. 8)  
  
Sirius: ._. -sits next to Jordyn.-  
  
Jordyn: -big grin-  
  
Ashlyn: -.-  
  
Jordyn: ._. what are YOU "-.-"ing about? You're just jeeaaaloouuusss!  
  
Ashlyn: NO I'M NOT O.o  
  
Jordyn: Omg Sirius, you get strip searched by a pretty banshee in Draco Sinister who LIKES it! -beats up the banshee- ;  
  
Sirius: Umm - okay...  
  
Ashlyn: Anyway, Sirius, what was your latest prank?  
  
Sirius: My latest prank was - err - I forgot. Better ask James.  
  
Ashlyn: -.- Okay. Well, that's - uh - all the time we have for today. Don't forget to do the polls ! Thank you! (VOTE FOR C!! And vote by reviewing! HAHA!) 


	2. August 21th's Talk Show

Ashlyn Backstage: We're doing the late night talk show MMKAY!? And, we're on in...Five, four, three, two, one...  
  
Ashlyn: Welcome to the Maraudettes Late Night Talk show. 8)  
  
Kakalina: -walks in-  
  
Ashlyn: -sits at her desk.-  
  
Kakalina: Hi people ;-) -has on stripper clothes-  
  
Persephone: -stays behind the curtain under a long black robe-  
  
Kakalina: They said I was a porn star.. Guess it went to my head 8-)  
  
Ashlyn: ...x.X Welcome the Hogwarts stripper model, Kakalina. -cough.-  
  
Kakalina: -claps for herself-..-runs off stage-..-comes back in with a blue tank top with white tiger stripes and a knee length skirt and a black cloak open-..-sits down at a table like at the tv show the view-...-waits PATIENTLY for the other people to come-  
  
Persephone: -still stays seated behind the curtain-  
  
Kakalina: -sneeze-..-wrinkles nose-..-looks out into the audience- Why lookie here, we have the Marauders here.  
  
Ashlyn: -is in a black tanktop with designer pants on. her cloak is fully around her, slightly open.-  
  
Jordyn: -sticks her head out and runs out on stage.-..-takes a seat.- Sorry for the delay. 8)  
  
Kakalina: HI JAMES HI SIRIUS HI PETER HI REMUS!  
  
Sirius: -flashes his best grin.-  
  
James: -sweatdrops.-  
  
Remus: -waves.-  
  
Peter: -blink.-  
  
Persephone: -slides along the inside of the curtain, only to stand behind Ashlyn-  
  
Kakalina: Come on down Marauders. We can um have a real talk show. XD  
  
Marauders: -walk down. o_O-  
  
Ashlyn: o.o  
  
Persephone: -quietly walks in front of the curtain, still clad in all black, and heads for a seat-  
  
Kakalina: 8)  
  
Kakalina: -Marauders take a seat-  
  
Ashlyn: Welcome, Marauders.  
  
Kakalina: Hi James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.  
  
Persephone: -quirks a brow as peter sits in her seat- You took my seat, foolish one. Now back away mortal.  
  
Ashlyn: PETER, MOVE IT, YOU, YOU, RAT! o_O  
  
Persephone: -pushes him off the seat and hops over to sit- =D HI! -covers her mouth and becomes silent once again-..-her black lipstick comes off on her robe- -has a huge black smudge on her face-  
  
Ashlyn: So, Marauders...What's new? o.o;  
  
Jordyn: o.o;  
  
Sirius: Nothing. o.o  
  
Persephone: -is sitting next to remus-..-pokes him in the shoulder- We're twice removed, you know. -wink.-  
  
Ashlyn: Persephone, stop flirting you hooker. -.-  
  
Persephone: -glare-  
  
Ashlyn: :D  
  
Persephone: -pats remus on the head and withdraws her hand back to herself-  
  
Ashlyn: All right, got any pranks planned?  
  
James: Why would you want to know?  
  
Sirius: And, if we did why would we tell you -.-  
  
Ashlyn: -.-  
  
Jordyn: o.o; Loser.  
  
Ashlyn: Well, fine, hmmph. Don't tell us.  
  
Persephone: ...-glares at Sirius-  
  
Ashlyn: We won't put you up on this Talk Show anymore. Psh.  
  
Sirius: O_O! NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Ashlyn: Yeah, that's more like it.  
  
Persephone: -walks over to Sirius' seat and handcuffs him to the chair- SIT, STAY, SHUT UP! -walks back to her own seat and grins broadly-  
  
Sirius: ;.;  
  
Kakalina: BONDAGE!! XD  
  
Persephone: -wipes the smudge farther up onto her face, not aware that she's not actually removing it-  
  
James: Come on, let's ditch this Talk Show.  
  
Jordyn: NO YOU DON'T  
  
James: -walks out with Remus and Peter following him, not aware he's leaving Sirius alone with them.-  
  
Kakalina: Oh!  
  
Ashlyn: -angelic face.-  
  
Jordyn: =] -tackles Sirius-  
  
Persephone: I'll..Be right back, you all.  
  
Ashlyn: Right.  
  
Persephone: -slinks behind the curtain again-...-we hear tons of clinking of metal chairs and more handcuffs being rattled-  
  
Ashlyn: O_O!  
  
Persephone: -calmly walks back out, hair tussled madly, and drags the three others back to their seat-..-sits in her spot where Remiekins was sitting-  
  
Kakalina: Last time on the Maraudettes Talk Show...Most people voted B for Ashlyn.  
  
Ashlyn: GRRRRR O_O  
  
Jordyn: -sniggers-  
  
Kakalina: So she slept with James -shows clip on tv-  
  
Ashlyn: ;.;  
  
Kakalina: XD  
  
Clip--  
  
-Hidden camera in James's bed... Ashlyn and James sleep next to each other on a singlesized bed both hitting each other in their sleep...then Ashlyn hits James with her knee in his family jewels. Sirius, Remus and Peter are all laughing in the background.-  
  
--Clip ends  
  
Ashlyn: -claps her hands and another screen comes up.-  
  
The screen says-- Where Will Ashlyn Sleep Tonight?  
  
a.) In a bed, listening to Metallica, very loudly. (Screams are heard from Ashlyn.)  
  
b.) In the ghettos, where you hear gun shots every other five minutes.  
  
c.) In a hospital where people are dying everywhere and needles are less than 5inches away from her.. pointing to her  
  
Ashlyn: -claps hands and the screen is gone.- Okay now. o.o;  
  
Kakalina: That's all we have time for today! PLEASE VOTE 'A' IN THE POLL!!!!  
  
Ashlyn: ...-.-  
  
-Show ends with them talking and the credits rolling up..-  
  
Exeuctive Producer: Kakalina Black (yeah, right)  
  
Script Writer: Ashlyn Potter 


End file.
